Silver the Hedgehog: The future at hands
by Rogerkla22
Summary: After meeting in an orphanage Silver and Blaze became best friends. After nearly escaping death they discover something. They uncovered their past and the a demonic prince that is bound to control their world. It's now up to Silver and Blaze to go through measurable odds to protect their world before it's too late. Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

_Imagine yourself. A world of ruin, depression, and anarchy. People enslaved by a demonic king. All hope is lost and people have no one to turn to when there in need. How did it come to this? This story explains about two best friends that go through the impossible odds, trials, and sacrifices to save there world from the dark shadows. This is the story of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat._


	2. Ch 1: The beginning

**Hello peoples. I'm back! In this brand new story. I hope like it as much as my previous story. I guys can also see my story in DeviantArt but there will be a few changes in this version. Enjoys guys!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all started in planet called Mobius in the year of 3012 (Years are different in this universe). There were many places in Mobius to marvel at in beauty. But none of could ever compare to the large and beautiful realm of Soleanna, or the Sol Kingdom if you prefer. In Soleanna there were many kind mobians all alike in equality, landscapes to watch horizon of the sunset, and the ruler of Soleanna: King Amadeus . Amadeus was a tall purple lion with thin black mustache in a red soldiers uniform with golden eyes; he was kind, caring, considerate, never goes for violence unless it was really necessary even though he has terrible temper on him,and put his people first . But what was most important to him was his family. His wife queen Solara the Cat. Her fur was colored in pure lilac and her hair placed in ponytail with a crimson gem on her forehead and hadd the most beautiful emerald eyes. Solara is sweet gentle person but can be a bit shy at times. On Februay the 28th Solara gave birth to her beautiful new daughter Princess Blaze the Cat.

Blaze was a purple cat ,like her father, and also had a red gem on her forehead, like her mother and had golden eyes. Blaze also inherited the power of pryokinesis, the ability to summon and create fire at your own will. Amadeus has this power since it has been pasted down the royal family for generations. When she was born King Amadeus declared her as the new guardian of the Sol emeralds. Now you're probably wondering "What's a Sol Emerald?Well the Sol Emeralds are mystic gems that give the kingdom life and power, without them Soleanna would turn into a desolate wasteland of lava.

Anyway Blaze was not only the guardian of the Sol Emerald but guardian of Solaris the god of fire and reality. You see within the Sol Emeralds lives Solaris; many eons ago Solaris's job was protect the Sol Emeralds. But soon a malicious demon posed his heart turning him into enormous beast. He made chaos throughout the world but he was stopped by three unluckily saviors that died in while in the process. His was later imprisoned in the Sol Emeralds and hasn't escape ever since.

In the Soleanna King Amadeus held a celebration in the glory of the new heir to the throne. In was tremendous day in the royal family's life but also for someone else's too

* * *

Far off from the castle in a small house lived a gold hedgehog by the name of Klaus Rizzo the Sol Castle's top mechanic and blacksmith. Klaus was a tall hedgehog that had black marks on the side of his eyes, light blue eyes, three quills on his head and two shorter quills on the back of his head, there diamond cyan marks running across his arms all the way to hands, and on chest was patch of yellow fur. He had a white goatee on his chin, a emerald green scarf around his neck, he wore gloves with fingertips cut off and had diamond cyan marks that were the same on his hand, Klaus wore black boots with yellow strips horizontally going across it.

Klaus is wise but a bit naive at times. He also had a wife ,Jillian Rizzo. Jillian was a silver female hedgehog with two long quills on the back of his head and had golden eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt with a white line down across it, denim jeans, emerald shoes, golden cuffs on her wrist. On the the same day Blaze was born Jillian gave birth to her son Venice Rizzo two hours early.

Venice had golden eyes with black marks on the side of his eyes, five quills on his forehead, and two long quills on the back of his head. He had the same marks on his hands and arms but were shaped in a circle. Venice also a had a tiny patch of fur on his chest. When he was born Venice inherit the power of psychokinesis from his father. Psychokinesis is a stronger form of telekinesis that not only lets you control other objects with your mind, you can have the power to levitate.

When Venice was born his father gave him a golden heart shaped locket he made himself. Inside the locket it a picture of Klaus and Jillian holding baby Venice in their arms. It was a special day for both family not knowing to them that things would change for them. Forever.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story so far. What do you guys thinks?**

**Corey: pretty good.**

**Laney: Okay. Very detailed.**

**I promise that in the next chapter I'll kick it put up a notch. Venice and Blaze belong to SEEGGAA! But their parents were MY IDEA! I'll be working on the 2nd chapter then post it. Until then thanks for coming out everyone! (Closes garage door)**


End file.
